Mission: Total Recall!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Mission: Total Recall! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(The episode begins) *'Narrator:' ??? *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mission: Total Recall! *- *- *- *- *'Goku': Gladion thinks Ash brought Lillie to him on purpose? And he's mad about it? That's not good. Hmm.... There's got to be some sort of cause as to why Lillie became fearful of touching Pokémon again. (thinks for a second) Unless... (gasps and uses Instant Transmission to return to Professor Kukui's house; he enters the house and sees Nebby laughing and playing with Ash's Pokémon; Goku gets a bit mad and walks over to Nebby) Nebby, did you use Teleport to take Lillie and Snowy to Gladion because you heard her desire of wanting to see him again?! (Nebby whimpers and tears up) I know you're sorry, but that was a dangerous and reckless thing to do, little guy. Lillie and Snowy could've gotten themselves hurt. (sighs) And now, because of you, she's afraid of touching Pokémon again and Ash is getting blamed for it by Gladion himself. He thinks he told you to bring Lillie to him on purpose. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' I don't care about her memories, Faba! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'SpongeBob': Faba! (Squidward, in his Sour Note form, breaks the door down with his clarinet music) Stop this madness! Stop it right now! *'Pterano:' Stop this! *'Gmerl:' Philmac?! *'Philmac:' (groans) WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?! *'Mark EVO:' We're just here to stop Faba's devious schemes! *'N.A.N.O.:' What are you doing here? *'Philmac:' That's none of your concern! *(Scooby, Tai, and Emerl run over to Ash to protect him) *'Scooby-Doo:' Please stop this! *'Tai Kamiya:' Your acting so wild! *'Philmac:' I'm not acting, you idiot! I'm sick of you guys keep getting in my way! *'Vegeta': Faba, what is the meaning of this?! Have you gone mad?! *'Mr. Krabs': Yeah, what the barnacles has gotten into you?! *'Squidward': We demand an explanation! *'Sandy Cheeks': So, start talkin' or else! 'Cause we got a knuckle sandwich with your name on it! *'Patrick': You better tell us what's going on right now! Because if you don't, THINGS ARE GONNA GET CRAZY!!! *'Philmac:' GET OUTTA HERE! I'm the one who's asking the questions! *(Philmac attacks the heroes) *'Joe Kido:' Stop it, Philmac! *'Philmac:' No way! *(Philmac tries to attack, but Zudomon uses his hammer as a shield to stop him from attacking Joe) *- *- *- *- *'Emerl': Now I understand why Lillie became so afraid of touching Pokémon in the first place! It was all Faba's fault! *'Goku': Faba, you caused Lillie's phobia of touching Pokémon?! *'Faba': Um, uh, um... (sees the group angry at them) Uh-oh... *'Vegeta': Why you low-down, no good, bottom-dwellin' coward! *- *'Philmac:' (groans) I'll deal with you later, Faba! You guys on the other hand! *(Philmac prepares to fight the heroes) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! *(Philmac starts shooting at the heroes) *'N.A.N.O.:' Stop it, psycho! *'Gmerl:' If you don't stop this, I'll end you! *'Mark EVO:' Philmac, please! We're your friends! *'Philmac:' I said get outta here! I don't wanna kill you guys or this girl you're after, but I will if I have to! *- *- *- *'Philmac:' When I'm through with them, I'm coming for you, Faba! *- *- *- *'Philmac:' Catch this! *(Philmac picks up N.A.N.O. and throw him at Gmerl) *'N.A.N.O.:' Ow! *'Mark EVO:' He's too strong! *- *(Philmac began punching Rigby and Mordecai then kicks Jenny then beating up the Eds and starts shooting at the Twilight and her friends) *'Mark EVO:' He's really beating up everybody! *(Philmac attacks the DigiDestined's Digimon) *- *- *- *(Philmac grabs Rainbow Dash's tail in the air and throws her at the wall then fires multiple plasma blast at Goku) *- *- *'Helios:' This should be interested Philmac fighting against his own friends. How patheic robot fool he is? *'Spectra Phantom:' I guess we're gonna crush him like a soda can. Helios he's all yours. *'Helios:' With pleasure! *Spectra Phantom: Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Pyrus Cyborg Helios! *(Cyborg Helios roar) *- *- *- *'Philmac:' Beat it! I don't have time for this! (Fires a giant laser cannon at the villains) *'Helios:' Hey Philmac why not having a battle with me first. *'Philmac:' That's fine with me Helios. *(Philmac and cyborg Helios fight each other) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Philmac:' I'm so gonna bash your head open! *'Helios:' We'll see about that Philmac. *'Spectra Phantom:' Ability activate! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Patrick': Hey! Where do you think you're going, chum chewer? *(Faba goes and runs away) *'Sandy Cheeks': Dadgummit! Come back here! You wanna see what I'm gonna do to you?! (chews a nearby boulder and forms it into Faba) First, I'm gonna do this! (karate chops the statue) Then, I'm gonna do this! (kicks the statue) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Narrator:' *(The episode ends) Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55